


Softly

by DemonRomantic



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Apathetic angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRomantic/pseuds/DemonRomantic





	Softly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Graceful_Void](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Graceful_Void/gifts).



Softly  
DemonRomantic

Those sinuous limbs, that sinfully soft skin. Oh, I had touched them many times, but never had I been able to ‘feel’ them as I desired to. Never had I run my fingers through those locks and over that skin, letting him feel every motion like a paint-brush against canvas. Nor did I know the kind caress of his small hands over my own body. Many a night I had heard his screams, but not of the pleasurable sort, and I ached to comfort him. Poor, little wretch; he would not even let me touch him in those moments, even though I had saved him from the very thing that caused those hateful night terrors.  
No. I had to remind myself that it was he who had given the command. He who had made the choice. I was but his loyal chess-piece, moving when he gave the word, and I would await his consent with this. My master’s lips, ah those wicked little lines of a constant grimace, held true to their occupation as he glared at me with his one unscathed eye from over his paper.  
“What’s with that lecherous smile on your face, Sebastian?” His tone was both bland and disgusted. “Thinking about tearing my soul from my body, again? You shameless, perverted dog.”  
Oh, you haven’t the slightest imagining you little, irksome… “As always, young master, your intuition is keen. Forgive my uncouth behavior.”  
His gaze wandered back to the ink on his newspaper. “Just see to it that no one else catches you ogling me with such ravenous intent. It could be our undoing. As promised, should you help me with this next case, you get another morsel.”  
This had been his new game; a way to torture me further. Yet I was also pleased with it. More recently, the earl of Phantomhive had developed a curiosity to the outcome of our contract, and I had given him a preview of the inevitable, with his command. Much like licking the frosting off of a cake, as a human would put it, I had tasted a part of his essence. There was no danger to it, no breaking of any rule. Our contract did state that in exchange for my service, I was allowed to devour his soul, and so I had been doing in minute increments with his permission.  
Every case I helped to uncover, was now rewarded in order to strengthen my spirits, and prepare my master for his inevitable destiny. Lately, however, I had grown a bit concerned with his apparent masochism, and worried that he might be entering a resignation. Not wanting an apathetic little creature that wasn’t nearly ready to be devoured, I confronted him after the case was closed and he stood, awaiting my predatory advance in the bedroom of the London townhouse.  
“Well, Sebastian? You did your job, now come and get your bone, dog.” He said, removing his eye-patch, and coming to stand directly in front of me so that his toes were a mere inch from mine.  
Looking down at him, I saw a ghost. His eyes were distant and looked away as if bracing for the pain, but without any tension. No, he was not afraid of having a demon partake of his very being, he was welcoming of it. A severe discrepancy indeed. Closing the remaining space between us, I placed my hands upon delicate shoulders and looked down at him with disapproval.  
“You do not seem quite yourself lately, young master. Perchance, is something on your mind?”  
He shrugged away from my touch and took a seat on the less extravagant townhouse bed, crossing his bare legs. Oh, how I did adore these small moments before my master slept when all barriers were so carelessly cast aside for the night and my true master was revealed to me.  
“What does it matter to you, you’re getting your payment.”  
With a gentle hand, I placed my palm to his childishly round cheek and he shivered slightly at the touch, finally looking me in the eye. And there it was, the pain buried beneath his hard exterior like a bittersweet toffee, but it was not enough of an answer. I pulled him into a sudden embrace that was too soft to be startling, but still a jolt passed through him.  
“Wh-what do you think you are doing? This isn’t the way you did it last time.”  
“There are many ways that one can consume a soul. Some take it by force, uncaring of where it comes from. Others are delicate and patient, savoring every last bit of it. You may not be aware of it, young master, but humans often consume one another’s lives just as much as any demon.” I released him just enough so that he could look up at me. “You have been giving yourself out like a piece of unwanted rubbish, if you will forgive my expression. I don’t fancy dining on a bland meal. Nor do I wish to merely nibble away at you until there is nothing left. It will only lead to my own dissatisfaction and yours.”  
He threw his hands up against me and pushed me away. “Damn it, Sebastian, just do it! Take it! I have nothing left! Screw the bloody contract, I want to end this already!”  
There was a brief moment of silence between us before I gave him a frown. “So, you wish for me to break our contract so early? When your goals are still left undone. I’m afraid I cannot allow that…”  
I scooped him up the way I had done since I’d first met him, and he looked at me with a frustrated scowl. I merely cradled my hand on the back of his head while his legs were draped over my other arm. “I cannot allow it, and I shall not. Your soul is far too precious to give away so freely.”  
“You say that like you actually mean it, bloody devil.” Yet he leaned into me with his arms wrapped around my neck.  
I had learned that I was the only person, if I can call myself that, that he would truly let in. Call it what you will, but the relationship between us was always honest. My hand drifted through his hair, petting him affectionately as I would one of the lovely cats that would sometimes pass by in the garden. This perplexing little creature had a complete hold on me, and not just because of our contract.  
“I’m afraid that this new attitude you’ve acquired is a result of my own indulgence. It could be that I’ve drained you to a point where you are spiritually weak. Fear not though, young master, I fully intend to show you your worth.”  
Leaning into his neck, I pressed my lips against his skin; not so much a kiss as a gentle caress. He froze momentarily, before relaxing once again, and I continued to nuzzle his throat with my face, breathing in his sent of tea and cakes.  
“Young master, please forgive me, I have failed in my duties as a butler. I have allowed you to be neglected to the point of despair.”  
I kissed his forehead now. Followed by his cheek. Each contact gentle and adulating. His fingers had drifted to the nape of my neck where they tugged softly at my hair, and I pulled back to look into those mesmerizing eyes, recalling the moment in which I had taken one as payment. The mark of our covenant glowed and I felt the tug in my palm. Ghosting a memory, I placed my own mark over his. He let his eyes close before gripping my hand and then lacing his fingers with mine.  
“Sebastian.” The name came from his small mouth like a melody I had become all too familiar with. “Take me to bed…”  
I paused for just a moment, unsure of his intentions, before draping him across his covers. He gestured with a curling finger for me to join him and I promptly removed my formal wear down to my slacks and dress shirt before crawling atop the mattress. Mimicking an infant, he crawled over to me on his hands and knees and into my awaiting lap, where his small arms wrapped around my waist.  
“You say that I’m worth more than I am. I don’t understand it. I’m only a human child, above all else. Dispensable. How can my soul be anything valuable when I’m scathed by so much darkness? Surely, you’d prefer a bright happy child, as opposed to a melancholy wretch. Why not do away with me now, so that you can move on to what you truly desire?”  
A furious moment passed over me and I pinned him to the bed by his wrists with full force, letting my façade slip enough to show my fangs and eyes. “I am not so blind as to dine upon pathetic children who are gullible enough to be led astray. You, my little lord, are no child. You are a being so rare that I have been savoring your essence simply by cultivating you. I need no hand-outs to perform, and I will not have my precious master so shamelessly cast into the petty category of a ‘simple’ human soul, not even by himself. Nor will I have you tell me what I desire.”  
I released his hands only to place mine against the sides of his face as I devoured his mouth. There was no room for a disapproving command as he gripped my forearms and made muffled disgruntlements against my tongue. Allowing him air, he breathed in panting breaths through flushed cheeks. An angry scowl had found its way onto his features and he struck me across the face, only heightening my provocation. Shoving me off of him, he surprised me when he climbed atop me to straddled my hips with a smirk on his face.  
“I don’t believe I gave you permission to do that.” He growled.  
I had to remind myself to be gentle, despite my aforementioned statements that he was not a regular child, I was still a demon and quite capable of letting myself go at the wrong time. I let him toy with me, unfastening my shirt, and biting my neck. He kissed me shyly at first, but then became comfortable exploiting gravity to his advantage. It was becoming maddening to not cast him back down and maul him, but I was soon rewarded for my patience when he accidentally grazed me with his knee. With a glance downward, he gave me a questioning look. I simply caressed the side of his face unmarred by my mark and smiled at him.  
“What would you have me do, young master?”  
His lip curled into that wicked grin he gave whenever he was sure he’d won. “Oh, do you expect a reward, now?”  
“You were the one who offered yourself up to me. I cannot help it if you are fickle with your moods as of late. Or was it perhaps an act to gain my affections?”  
Placing his hand over the bulge in my trousers, he leaned down to my ear and whispered; the combination causing me to let a moan slip. “You said you would show me how valuable I am to you, but I’m not convinced. Why don’t you prove your words?”  
Needing no further invitation, I worked my hands up underneath his night shirt and squeezed his hips, tugging him towards me. He bent down to kiss me, and I took hold of the back of his hair, twisting my fingers into it. Once he pulled away, I pressed my teeth into the side of his neck with a small bite, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to make him whimper. Unlocking my jaws, I licked the place I’d nipped before breathing my promise into his ear.  
“When I’m through with you tonight, you won’t be able to question your worth to me ever again.”  
A shudder went through his small frame, and I sat up too fast for him to react. His lap was still against mine, and I quickly undid my trousers so that he could see what was in store for him. The embarrassment on his face was priceless! Guiding his small hand, I showed him how to stroke and allowed him to do it himself while I crept my hand back underneath his nightshirt and mimicked his movements.  
“This feels strange…” He breathed.  
“Would you like me to stop?” I halted my strokes, but kept hold of him.  
His body gave an involuntary twitch upward and he groaned. “No, don’t stop.”  
Ah, my young master, how you make my skin crawl. Fluid had begun to spill out onto his fingers and mine, and I moved back from his reach for better access to his entrance. I rubbed my fingers around the tight opening, occasionally pressing into it. Each movement was gentle, but he still whined in pain.  
“Sebastian…” He ground out.  
“My apologies, you are tighter than I would have imagined. It will take more than this to prepare you. I’ll fetch a salve. One, moment…”  
I went to the bathroom and returned with the salve as promised, finding my master splayed out completely without clothing. His face was flushed and he looked away as I approached. I gazed at his picturesque pose and took in his lines and curves with hunger burning throughout me. The rest of my clothing fell away with his on the floor, before I climbed over top of him and kissed him tenderly on the forehead.  
“You are truly a masterpiece, my lord.”  
He faltered for a moment, giving a weary look towards the container in my hand.  
“Worry not, young master. I will be as gentle as I possibly can.” For emphasis, I brushed his reddened cheek softly before unscrewing the little capsule.  
I prepared my master first, being sure to do a thorough job so that the entire passage would be well lubricated, and then coated myself generously with the petroleum based product. I didn’t want this to end so soon, so I took my time getting to him. First, I pecked at the tops of his feet, then traced my way up to his ankles, nibbling my way up the length of his calf until I reached the knee. I kissed the cap and looked at him to make sure he was enjoying the ministrations. His face betrayed his ecstacy and I felt my own blossom anew at the reaction he was giving me.  
“D-don’t stare at me like that, Sebastian.”  
My lip twitched slightly into a smile before I closed my eyes and pressed lightly on his legs until he spread them for me. Without opening my lids, I felt my way passed his knee and towards a dangerously northward part of the top of his thigh. His skin shuddered beneath my lips, and I drifted to his inner leg. An orgasmic cry whimpered out of my master’s mouth as I made contact with the sensitive area and my eyes jolted open at the sudden, unexpected noise.  
“Young master?”  
He breathed out a whine through trembling lips, unable to look at me through his furrowed brow and tightly shut eyes. Control had been all but lost, as I swallowed and regained my aloof composure.  
“I see… this place,” I said, circling his inner thigh once more while just barely making contact with his skin. The result was another, less powerful cry; moisture had welled up in his tear-ducts. “This is your weak spot, is it not?”  
He nodded, though I hadn’t expected him to do so, and opened his eyes to look at me. His expression was pleading, one I had seldom seen on his face. Not one to keep my master waiting, I trailed a path of light kisses from his navel to his mouth and kept my lips on his as I attempted to press into him.  
“Mm. Mm… MMM! MEBAFIN!” He gasped into my mouth.  
I broke away to look at him, feeling his body twitching beneath and slightly around me.  
“It’s too much… it won’t fit. Sebastian… da-ha!”  
Another inch had slipped in. I simply couldn’t leave things as they were, or else my master would never be satisfied, and then what kind of a butler would I be? No, it was too late to go back now, only forward would do, but I had to help it along somehow. Lacing my hands beneath my master’s back, I hauled him upward with me into a sitting position, keeping him aloft with my arms. He looked startled at first but I slowly eased him downward so that he rested on his own weight in my lap.  
“Aa-ah…” he moaned softly, body quivering with the pressure inside of him.  
I, myself was barely able to hold back my own sighs of satisfaction. For a moment I did not move, merely kissing my young master with complete adoration. Then my hips began a course of their own volition, pumping minutely, but it was enough to get my master’s attention.  
“Hu-uh… uh. Uh… Se…bas… tian.” His words were coming out on broken breaths.  
Gripping the backs of his shoulders’, I pulled him down harder as I thrust into him, his hands wrapping around my neck for support.  
“Young master…”  
He bit down on my lip, suddenly, setting off a succession of desperate kisses and frantic half spoken words. The whole mess getting only more chaotic as we fell back onto the bed venerating one another with lust. He was beneath me again, but this time he did nothing to push me off, and in fact clung to me with all his might. I held him close as we made love, finally climaxing while also pressing his weak point to help him along. The succession of breaths and touches after that were as delicate as a moth’s wing beat. Holding my master close, and stroking his hair as he fell asleep, I quietly pulled the covers around us and whispered softly.  
“Good night, my lord.”

THE END


End file.
